Peacemaker Caso 2 Entre Plumas Te Veas
by Peace-san
Summary: Esta vez el buen Doctor Tratara de arreglar una amistad rota por un mal entendido en una fiesta


Peacemaker Terapeuta Familiar

Caso 2: Entre Plumas Te Veas

Peacemaker se encontraba en el cafetín platicando con su amigo Stargazer sobre un paciente nuevo que atendería esa tarde, aquel pony de aspecto peculiar de color azul oscuro y de crines platinadas con rayos del mismo color de su cuerpo y su marca en forma de un remolino de estrellas, había escuchado la emoción con la que le contaba su amigo.

Y entonces, ¿dices que veras una grifo?

Si, una grifo. Creo es la primera vez que tengo una paciente de su raza.

¡Vaya, eso será genial para tu currículo!

Eso espero, bueno tengo que irme, ya casi es hora de la cita, luego te cuento como me fue, mi amigo.

¡Bye y suerte amigo!

El sol pasaba de medio día cuando tocaron a la puerta del consultorio de Peacemaker, el pony se apresuro a abrir antes de que el fantasma lo hiciera, ya que este había resultado muy curioso por su nueva condición, el fantasma solo hablaba japonies, pero Peacemaker sabia el idioma* por el intercambio en la escuela así que no tenía problemas para hablar con él, claro después que se calmara su furia y nueva condición le permitieron entender lo que había pasado con su urna.

*Nota: Las conversaciones entre Peacemaker y el fantasma son en Japonies las conversaciones se marcaran con '*'

*¡Yo abro, Kaijiro-san!

No hubo respuesta, sin embargo sabia que lo había escuchado, del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba la chica grifo, se tomaba del hombro con nerviosismo mientras volteaba de un lado a otro, la ubicación del consultorio no era muy discreta ya que se encontraba en una avenida céntrica cercana al mercado que se ponía a diario, debido su comportamiento de la ultima vez varios ponis la reconocían y se le quedaban mirando, algunos más murmuraban y otros más se alejaban rápidamente.

¡Adelante Srta. Gilda!

¡Gracias! Pero pudo abrir más rápido ¿no cree?

El pony la dejo pasar y sin que se diera cuenta anotó rápidamente algo en su libreta para después guardarla.

¿E-ella, se encuentra aquí?

No, aún no llega, pero no sé preocupe la he citado y dijo que vendría en cuanto terminara de trabajar.

Bien, sabe, estoy un poco nerviosa, la última vez me enojé mucho y quedé mal con ella, a pesar de eso la extraño.

Entiendo si gusta pasar al diván y empezaremos a ver el problema.

Gilda pasó hasta donde se encontraban los divanes recostándose en uno de ellos, esta vez Peacemaker había quitado las mesitas con las decoraciones previniendo cualquier inconveniente, solo había dejado la mesita con el helecho y cerca de la ventana para preservar algo de ambientación.

Bien, cuente algo de usted, por ejemplo donde la conoció.

Bueno pues vera Doc, la conocí en la escuela de vuelo cuando teníamos problemas de abuso.

¿Sufrían bullyn?

Emm, no exactamente, nosotras éramos las que hacíamos el bullyn, bueno en todo caso yo era la que más abusaba, ella solo los amenazaba, umm recuerdo aquella vez, tenía un chico contra las gavetas diciéndole que si era tan valiente porque no se metía con ella, que dejara a la amarillita en paz, entonces vi algo que me impresionó, tomó al chico por el cuello y de un empujón lo metió a la gaveta dejándolo encerrado, fue entonces que me acerqué a ella y le hable, "Hey, chica tienes buenos movimientos," "Gracias" me contestó y de ahí en adelante congeniamos muy bien, fuimos grandes amigas, las mejores en toda la escuela, recuerdo que incluso los chicos del equipo de rugbi aéreo nos temían.

Ya veo, bueno, ahora dime como te ganas la vida.

Bueno, a pesar de mi carácter me gano la vida escribiendo.

¿Eres escritora?

Si, pensé que no me iría bien en ello, pero en verdad gustan mis historias.

¿Puedo saber sobre qué escribes?

Lo siento solo puedo decirle que son una colección de libros de aventuras, no puedo decirle más.

Entiendo, todos tenemos derecho a ser anónimos de vez en cuando y más si nos va el prestigio en ello.

Sí, además no sé cómo afectaría mis ventas si se supiera mi identidad, pero bueno nos desviamos del tema Doc.

Es verdad, cuéntame cómo fue su separación.

Bien, todo comenzó cuando después de mucho tiempo quise volver a ver a mi querida amiga y de paso divertirnos como antaño pero, ya no estábamos en la escuela así que tenía la idea de divertirnos de otra forma, umm, no sé quizás espantar a alguien o hacer alguna broma como el cubo con salsa, pero no, todo había cambiado, ahora Dash era encargada del clima en este pueblo, y tenía otras amigas que la verdad no puedo decir mucho a excepción de la tal Pinkie, esa… esa tipa, ¡argh! me sacó de mis casillas, nunca había conocido a alguien tan molesto como ella, si hubiera ido a la escuela con nosotras yo… seguro que se la hubiera vivido dentro de su gaveta de libros, es la peor acosadora que jamás haya conocido, peor que el chico que me seguía en la escuela, del cual sí que lo metí varias veces en una caseta telefónica junto con sus ñoños amigos.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Peacemaker trató de gritarle a Kaijiro pero este pasaba cerca de la puerta en ese momento y se escuchó y terrible grito.

¡YIAAAAAAAA!

*¡CHICA LOCA!

Peacemaker se disculpo y fue rápidamente a ver qué había pasado, al llegar a la puerta vio a una Dash catatónica tirada en el suelo, el fantasma ya se había retirado, probablemente a la parte de arriba ya que era su favorita.

Srta. Dash, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Dash no respondía sólo tenía esa mirada aterrada fija en la nada, Peacemaker la tomó entre sus cascos agitándola suavemente hasta que reaccionó.

¿Q-que henos fue eso?

Emm, pues digamos que es un asistente algo estrafalario.

¡Vaya susto que me dio el tipo ese!

Emm, si es algo extraño pero inofensivo, bueno ahora si me permite invitarla a pasar, la están esperando adentro.

¡Correcto, será mejor terminar pronto con esto!

Ambos se dirigieron al interior del consultorio, al llegar una Gilda bastante nerviosa la miró entrar sin siquiera saber cómo saludar, finalmente retomó su aptitud indómita de siempre y la saludó remarcando su nombre.

¡Hola _**Dash**_!

¡Hola _**Gilda**_!

Contestó Dash de la misma forma, ambas se miraron retadoramente como si fueran a enfrentarse a golpes, cosa que Peacemaker previó y de inmediato les ofreció una sidra fría que previamente había comprado y tenía lista para estos casos, aquella bebida fría calmó sus ánimos de buena manera y ya más tranquilas tomaron sus lugares y comenzaron la sesión.

Bien Srta. Dash he hablado un poco con la Srta. Gilda acerca de su pasado, pero ahora me gustaría escuchar su versión.

¡Sólo espero que no haya cambiado cosas en esa historia!

¡NO LO HICE!

Tranquilas, Srta. Dash, el objetivo de esto es ver que tanto concuerdan con la una con la otra.

¡Esta bienn! Pues vera cuando la conocí pensé que era muy cool, un poco menos del 20%, pero que tenia buen estilo, recuerdo la primera vez que la vi fue algo… umm ¿cómo se dice? Así, impresionante, estaba metiendo a unos tipos a una caseta telefónica, no recuerdo el motivo oh no lo supe, bueno ese día reí mucho por como quedaron aquellos tipos, más tarde ese día un tipejo molestaba una chica más débil, una Pegaso amarilla que más tarde resultó ser una de mis mejores amigas, ¡oh vaya, cosas del destino! Pues bien eso me molesto mucho, así que fui sobre él para darle la lección de su vida, dándole una buena sacudida para después terminar metiéndolo en su gaveta de libros, fue entonces que Gilda me habló, al principio me sentí alagada incluso emocionada pues creo congeniábamos mucho, teníamos los mismos gustos por la aventura, las bromas, ambas éramos unas chicas temerarias, gustábamos de aventurarnos en sitios donde los demás no se atrevían, por ejemplo cierta vez nos metimos a una nube de tormenta a ver quién podía atravesarla más rápido antes de que esta soltara su carga, algo que aprendimos por las malas es que no es buena idea hacer eso terminamos empapadas y un rayo nos golpeo a las dos, recuerdo que despertamos en la enfermería de la escuela y nos ganamos dos meses en detención, ¿recuerdas eso Gilda?

¡Oh sí! El profesor estaba súper-molesto y mandó un citatorio a nuestros padres je je je.

¡Sip, que regañada nos dieron! Aaah que días aquellos.

Peacemaker notó en ese pequeño momento la añoranza de tiempos mejores para ambas, buenas amigas sin nada más que preocuparse por vivir una aventura y tener grandes emociones, notó que ambas se habían quedado con la mirada fija al techo, tal vez recordando sus vivencias, tal vez ese era el momento adecuado para saber el por qué esa amistad se había roto.

Bueno Srtas. Veo que ambas coinciden en el origen de su amistad, incluso que es algo muy placentero para ambas el recordarlo, así como esos días que compartieron juntas, bueno supongo que si no tienen inconveniente, pasaremos al momento de su rotura, lo más delicadamente posible, trataremos de ver qué solución podemos dar a este caso ¿correcto?

Ambas asintieron, Peacemaker les sirvió un poco más de esa dulce y fría sidra para que entraran más en confianza y también serviría para que no se les calentara la cabeza y terminaran peleando.

Muy bien ahora Srta. Dash dígame cómo fue que rompieron.

¡Emm! Pues verá Doc. Cuando terminamos la escuela cada una de nosotras tomó un camino diferente, yo vine a Ponyville, por aquí tendría la oportunidad de conocer a los Wonderbolts ya que es el pueblo más cercano a Canterlot además ya había conseguido trabajo aquí e incluso una casa que yo misma moldeé, Gilda regresó a su tierra natal con la promesa de volver a visitarme, cosa que sellamos con un gran abrazo a nuestro estilo, cuando supe que venía de visita me emocioné mucho, tanto que olvidé decirles a mis nuevas amigas que vendría porque estuve arreglando mi casa para su visita, la primera en conocerla fue Pinkie Pie.

En ese momento se oyó un rechinido de pico, Gilda no pudo contener su desagrado al oír ese nombre.

¿Sucede algo Srta. Gilda?

No, nada sólo un calambre

De acuerdo, prosiga Srta. Dash.

Dash miro con algo de enfado a Gilda pero no podía reclamarle, sabía que Pinkie Pie podía llegar a ser una verdadera molestia, suspiro un poco y continúo su relato.

Pinkie Pie y yo hacemos algunas bromas por todo el pueblo claro es cosa de todo el día, por eso aquella vez que me lo pidió quise huir de ella, pero es imposible esconderse, al final logra encontrarte, es como los monstruos de las películas de terror que siempre atrapan a sus víctimas, bien todo ese día hicimos bromas a todas nuestras conocidas y algunos más que agarramos distraídos, fue esa noche que llegó Gilda y platicamos hasta tarde, a la mañana siguiente decidí presentarla a mis demás amigas, claro no sin darle una demostración de mis habilidades que había estado entrenado para mostrar a los Wonderbolts, pero entonces llegó Pinkie, andaba con un espíritu muy bromista y quería que siguiéramos haciendo bromas, pensé que se llevaría muy con bien Gilda pero…

¡Fue horrible, molesta, la cosa más exasperante que jamás haya conocido!

¡GILDA, tu también fuiste muy grosera con ella!

¡Ella me orilló Dash, entiéndeme!

¡Te entiendo sé cómo es ella, pero no debiste desquitarte con las demás!

Gilda guardo silencio era cierto, lo que decía su fuerte carácter estalló al ser el centro de todas las burlas y contra la que creía autora.

Srta. Gilda ¿quiere decir algo al respecto?

Sí, nunca se habían burlado de mí, yo siempre hacía las bromas y me burlaba de los demás, esto fue terrible para mi orgullo, sentía ganas de desquitarme pero, Dash me contuvo no quería creer que ella era la autora de todas esas bromas.

Todas esas las aprendí de ti Gilda, pensé que te agradaría al ver como las demás caerían en ellas, pero fuiste tú quien las encontró todas, no fue mi intención que se burlaran de ti.

¡Lo entiendo, pero estaba tan molesta que… aaah! Olvídalo.

Umm, bien veo que el problema es un mal entendido, sin embargo Srta. Gilda debe mejorar su carácter y tener algo más de paciencia claro, conocí a la susodicha en persona cuando llegue aquí y déjenme decirles que lo mejor es convivir con ella para que las dejé en paz.

En ese momento se escucho un gran estruendo en la parte de arriba acompañado por una sacudida del consultorio.

¡Oh no! Es ella de nuevo y ahora que Kaijiro está aquí viene más seguido, discúlpenme Srtas. Tengo algo urgente que atender rápido.

Peacemaker se disculpo y salió rápidamente, Gilda y Dash lo vieron salir apresuradamente quedándose solas, ambas se miraron fugazmente, una extraña incomodidad se apodero de ambas y al mismo tiempo hablaron.

Dash.

Gilda.

¡Por favor empieza tu Gilda!

De acuerdo, quiero pedirte perdón por cómo me comporte en esa fiesta y quisiera pedirte algo, quisiera si es que aun lo deseas, que vuelvas hacer mi amiga.

¡Oh, demonios! Claro que sí Gilda, quien más seria capaz de igualar mi velocidad y acrobacias si no tú.

Cierto quien más, además te veo más lenta que otros días, hey, ¿Qué tal una carrera ahora mismo?

¡GENIAL!

Ambas se colocaron en pose de despegue, desplegaron sus alas y a la cuenta de tres, ambas salieron a toda velocidad por la pequeña ventana con tal fuerza que demolieron la mitad del muro y el estruendo ocasionado término por dañar gran parte de los muebles de la pequeña habitación, el ruido de aquel desastre fue acallado por otro grito.

¡AAARG! ¡MI TECHO! ¡OUUGH!

Al día siguiente en el cafetín, Peacemaker conversaba con su amigo Stargazer.

Y entonces ¿cómo te fue?

Bueno aparte de tener que reconstruir medio muro del consultorio, tener que comprar algunos muebles de nuevo y el pequeño detalle que me dispararon con un cañón con balas de globos y confeti, aparte de escupir confeti por toda la noche además de que tampoco me pagaron. Bueno, quizás me fue un poco mal.

¿No te pagaron… un momento, como que te dispararon con un cañón con balas de broma?

Pinkie Pie tuvo la culpa, se metió de nuevo a tratar de hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a Kaijiro.

¿Ah quien?

Al fantasma, cuando subí a ver qué pasaba al desván ellas se fueron, destruyendo parte de mi consultorio.

¿Te refieres a la chica loca de la pastelería de Sugar Corner?

Esa misma y como a Kaijiro le asusta siempre se le escapa así que tengo una acosadora profesional en fiestas que trata de darle la bienvenida a un fantasma asustado.

¡Qué problema! ¿Oye y aquellas chicas qué, te van a pagar o no?

Sí, esta mañana la chica del correo chocó conmigo y me entregó una carta de ambas, en la cual decían que sentían lo que habían hecho y que me pagarían los daños aparte de la consulta la cual les ayudó a recobrar su amistad, bueno al menos sé que hago bien mi trabajo, con muchos daños de por medio pero lo hago, jejejeje, por cierto ¿no sabes de alguien que repare tejados? Quiero tratar de convencer a la rosilla de que sería mejor que lo hiciera un profesional, pero al menos se ofreció a arreglar los destrozos.

Mejor le hubieras cobrado los daños.

No sería conveniente, insistiría en hacerlo de todos modos y ya sabes cómo es.

Umm cierto, bueno suerte con ello.

Si, gracias, por cierto ¿se podría quedar mi fantasma en tu casa en lo que reparan la mía?

Fin


End file.
